The example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an imaging apparatus and/or an image processing method thereof.
An imaging apparatus may include an electronic image sensor for electronic expression of a visual image. The electronic image sensor may include one of a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and an active pixel sensor (APS), where the APS is manufactured by a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process, and thus, the APS may be referred to as a “CMOS sensor”.
Generally, the electronic image sensor includes a plurality of light-sensitive pixels in which rows and columns are regularly arranged. To capture a color image, a filter pattern is generally formed on a pixel pattern. Moreover, different filter materials may be used such that each of pixels senses a light within a portion of a visible spectrum. Accordingly, a color filter may reduce the amount of light that reaches each pixel, thereby reducing a light sensitivity of each pixel.